


vita vivet, et puer mori

by kimberly_show



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: BDSM AU, Bondage, Bottom Adam Parrish, F/M, Happy Ending, Home, Light BDSM, M/M, More tags to be added, Psychics, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, They still love each other, Top Ronan Lynch, Washington State, bdsm club, collaring, new mystery, safe words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_show/pseuds/kimberly_show
Summary: Two story lines will collide.After everything after Raven King, Gansey, Blue, Adam, and Ronan all go their separate way and years later, fate will bring the back together.Blue has set herself up with an almost normal life. She was happy but when Gansey slides his way back into her life, there was no way she could say no. With a new mystery for them to find, things way seem fine, almost back to the way it was before, but when Gansey goes missing she knows she can't do this alone.Adam is bored with the life he worked so hard to build. He had everything he wanted even though it cost him the one thing he wanted. One night, he heads into a club, looking to let loose after doing a ton of research. There he meets Ronan again after years apart. Together, they try to find a path that works best for both of them and when they get a call from an old friend, will they chose to answer?Happy ending AU for when life is a bit boring and you need a little "spice" and magic to mix things up.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Before

It was her usual spot. She knew it, everyone who worked there knew it, the one person who didn’t, or shouldn't was sitting at a table drinking a coffee. Blue watched him, trying to convince herself that there was no way it could be him.

Richard Campbell Gansey the Third. Her true love. The man she hasn’t seen in years and it killed her everyday.

Part of her wanted to go over and demand what he was doing here. To know why he thought he could walk back into her life after all this time. 

But her heart raced and she knew none of that would come out correct. 

He reached down into his bag and pulled out a thick leather notebook. Her mind went right back to her junior year of high school when he and his friends walked into Nino’s that fateful night, leaving behind his notebook full of everything he knew about Glendower. 

Blue sipped her tea. 

She should walk over even to ask what he was doing here. Maybe he would have a good answer. He was on his way somewhere else.

He looked up and their eyes met. Her heart fluttered, reminding her of long nights driving though the hills outside Henrietta. 

They meet halfway across the room. “Hi, Jane.” She knew in that moment there was no way she could leave again. 

“Gansey.” Slowly, he reached out and brushed his fingers over hers. “What are you doing here?” She didn’t demand, like she wanted. The words came out in a hush whisper.

“I was looking for you. You know, you are truly hard to find.” She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “I found something and I want to share it with you.” He led her over to his table and they sat. 

He slid over his notebook and sipped his coffee. She couldn't tell if he was extremely nefarious or very casual. Either way, it wasn’t working. He didn’t look well cared for. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess. Being alone wasn’t doing him any favors. 

Blue flipped through the pages slowly. She looked at the great detail he put into it. He was thorough with his research. She closed it and slid it back.

“What are you planning?” Their eyes met and she knew he wasn’t going to stop. One adventure after another. He always has to find something, be looking for something. It was going to be the death of him.

It's almost the same.

“I want to ask if you will come with me.”

“Where?”

“Washington State. A small town called Eureka. We didn’t really spend much time there.” She pulled away and crossed her arms. “I know you have a life here, I just wanted to offer.”

For the most part, Blue had nothing there. She decided a year back that she wouldn’t make a connection in any place she lived. She wanted to have the ability to leave at the drop of a hat. While that hate was never meant to be Gansey, it did make sense. She always wanted more from life and the way you egt that was with the man sitting across her from. They would see the world together.

They did see the world together.

This would be the last time. She would not give in after this. There was more to the world than Richard Gansey the Third. Did she find it the first time, no, but she would find it the second and not give up until she found something. 

She was Page of Cups after all. She had all the potential she needed. 

It was unspoken. She stood and gestures for him to follow. They went out to her car. She drove home to get anything she might need. A new start, again.

Maybe they could pick things up where they left it. Maybe they could be enough for each other. Maybe things would work out.

It was dark and slightly damp outside. The air was cold and Adam wished he wore a jacket. He thought he could get right in but of course there was a line. Why wouldn’t there be a line for the best BDSM club in town. 

He almost laughed to himself. Months of planning lead to this moment and he didn’t take the two seconds it would have taken to see what the weather was. 

It took months because Adam didn’t want to admit to himself that he wanted this. But once they got past that problem, he was able to throw himself into the research. 

“Next,” the bouncer called. He was four from the front and he felt the first drop of rain. It was small and most people missed it. He rubbed his hands together.

It may have been the stress of work. He had a huge project with a short deadline. He did his best and even though he was able to pull though in the end, he knew he could have done better. It earned him the promotion anyway. 

He came across an article that night about BDSM and how to help with stress levels. He was willing to do anything. He spent that whole night researching everything he could about BDSM. 

While he was confident that he knew what he wanted and he could give up his control, he was worried about the side he couldn't control, the other person. It was clear from early on that Adam didn’t want to be a dom. He wanted someone else that he could give up his control to. Someone that would let him be in the moment for a second.

So now it was his job to find someone he could trust with that control. Someone who wasn't going to abuse it.

“Next.” Adam has his ID out and ready. Two, three more drops. Pretty soon it was going to downpour and he would not want to spend that time searching for his wallet. 

But there was another part to this BDSM thing, he would not only have to find someone who he could trust, he was going to have to find someone who would want him. There was something deep down that told him he wasn't worth it. That no one would want him for who he was. 

He was willing to do anything and he knew that wasn't a good thing. 

“Next.” He stepped up and held out his ID. The bouncer looked at it for a moment before handing it back. “Two minutes.” Two minutes, what did that mean? The man was gone before he could ask.

So Adam stood there as it started to rain. Some people in the back decided that it wasn’t worth getting soaked but he was so close. Just two minutes.

A new bouncer came out. “ID?” she asked, holding her hand out. He fished for his and handed it over again. She looked at it longer before handing it back.

He was in.

The first thing that greeted him was another woman who asked for his jacket even though he wasn’t wearing one. She realized her mistake. “Is it your first time here?” he nodded. There was a black curtain that separates him from the club. “On the table are wristbands. Pick them according to your tastes.”

He walked over, as she instructed, and looked at the colors and meanings.

Who tops? Was written on a card above three piles of bands.

Red: dom/domme

Blue: switch

Green: Sub

Next on the side was a card saying With who?

Yellow: Men

Pink: Women

White: Non Binary

Black: Everyone

“You put the first three on your right hand and the other ones on your left.” He nodded and picked up a green and then hesitated. He likes both men and women but never imagined a woman doming in on him. Even though it would limit his choices, he picked up a yellow band.

“Good choice.” He took a deep breath and moved towards that curtain. “One last thing,” she placed her hand on his arm, “we don’t serve alcohol, it’s all mock. How a fun night.” With that, he walked inside.

For everything he imagined, it was more lite and fewer people having sex in the open. He’s first thought was to get out of the way. Everyone here seemed to know what they wanted and why they were there. He didn’t want to stand out. He moved towards one of the bar stools. 

“What will it be?” He looked up at the bar tender. Mocktails, right. He tried to think of something to order. “Want something fruity?” 

Adam nodded and looked over his shoulder. He tried to look around without staring. This was nothing like he thought. He should have put more time into this. What even is the point?

“Here you go?” The tender slid him a pink and yellow drink. He picked it up and looked at it closely. He sipped it carefully as if someone might have slipped something into it when he wasn’t looking. He set it down and covered it with his palm. 

Someone took a seat beside him. He glanced over, a man, a green and pink band on his wrist. “Another, ma’am,” he said to the tender. “You look nervous.” The comment set him even more unease. Did he really stand out that much?

“I’m not,” he muttered to himself more than anyone else. He was trying to convince himself that this is where he belonged.

“Could have fooled me.” The man sipped his drink. “I can introduce you to some people.”

“Friend of yours?”

“Bring your drink.” Adam, let out a shaky breath before following, drink in hand. This was a good thing. He would meet some people who might be into the same things as him and he could make connections even if they went. 

There was a wide table with a curved bench seat around a table. There sat four people, six when the two of them joined. A quick glance at their bands, two subs, a switch, and a dom. 

As he slid into the seat he glanced up at the dom's face and his heart stopped. There was no way. Sitting on the other end was Ronan Lynch, someone he hasn't seen since college. 

For the first time, in a long time, he let himself think back to high school, Gansey, Ravens, and kings. He looked down and tried to get his breath under control. He was fine after all. Maybe Ronan wouldn’t notice. 

He glanced up and Ronan was looking right at him. 

“Does he talk?” one of the girls said as she finished her drink. 

He focused back in on the conversation. “I believe so,” someone knocked his shoulder. “What's your name?”

“You don’t even know his name, Simon.”

“Adam,” that was all he could say. His throat was dry and he wasn’t sure if he could manage more than that.

“Hi, Adam. I’m Carmen, and this is Abbie, Mark, and Ronan.” She pointed but once his eyes met Ronan, he couldn't think anymore. Carmen picked up the tension. “You two know each other?”

“You could say that,” Adam said. Ronan looked well. Three years apart looked good on him. He could see the tattoo wrapping around his shoulder from under his shirt.

After a minute of saying nothing, Ronan jerked his head towards that bathroom. It took Adam two seconds before jumping right up and following him.

The bathroom was four stalls and empty. Ronan leaned against the door and they looked at each other. Ronan’s eye traced every part of his body and Adam stood taller. This wasn't’ was he imagined but it was close enough. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” And that was the first thing Ronan said to him after years of silence. 

“I just wanted-I- '' Adam couldn’t piece together these thoughts into a complete sentence. “I wanted to try it out.” Adam watched the ground as Ronan groaned. 

“And you thought to do that at this club?”

“I thought I might find someone?”

“Someone to what? Hurt you?” Adam jerked his head up. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Ronan like this. Caring, protective. 

“I can handle myself.” 

“Is that right?” His eyes flicked down to Ronan’s wrist. Red band. 

For a second he was struck on what to do next. Should he try to submit to Ronan, because honestly, that was all he could think about. He could see it now. Ronan stands above him, demanding him to do things to him, to himself. 

Ronan crossed the space between them. “What do you want?”

“You.” Slowly, Ronan brought his hand up and cupped Adam’s neck. 

“Then we should give it a try.”

“Now?” A bathroom wasn’t his first choice, and anyone would walk in, but if that was what Ronan wanted.

A small smirk made its way to Ronan’s mouth. “Not here. I can get us a room in the back or we could go back to my place.”

“What's safer?” His fingers on Adam’s next caressed the skin there. 

“Follow me.” 

They walked out of the bathroom. Ronan went over and spoke to his friends before Adam followed him to the back. In the back, Ronan talked to someone before he was given a key.

Separated by another black curtain, they walked down a hallway before coming to room 7. Inside, was a padded floor, a couch with drawers and hooks on the walls and ceiling. 

Nerve hit Adam again. This was his last chance to back out, to cut and run. 

The door shut behind him.

“Over here,” Ronan said, taking a seat on the couch. Adam did as asked but decided this would be the right time to get on his knees and lean on the couch. “Get up here.” Adam jumped a bit at Ronan’s tone but did it anyway.

Ronan handed him his phone. On screen was some text. “Read though that.”

“Is it a contract?” Adam did spend some time researching BDSM contracts and he thought this was too early.

“Yeah, but it’s just for you to read. We aren’t agreeing to anything right now. What I want you to do is read it over and ask questions. It’s a base level.” He nodded and started reading. 

For the most part, it was just as he expected, nothing out of the ordinary. At the end was a list of kinks. He has heard of all of them but wasn’t sure how he felt about some of them. 

“This is just a baseline?” he asked when he finished reading.

“This gives me an idea of what you know and what you are willing to try. Did you read it all?” He jerked his head. “And you have no questions?”

“None.”

“What is your safe word?” Safe word: a word when used will end all acts. Adam knew what it meant he understood why it was important but he never thought to think of one. 

“Does color work?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” They stared for a second before Adam picked up on what Ronan was asking. “Red means stop everything, green means everything is good to go, yellow means reaching my limits.”

“Good.” Something warm spread starting in his face and moving down his body. Ronan took his phone back. “And you’re good with everything listed?”

“Yes, I am.”

Ronan stood and Adam followed. “We’ll meet at home next time. We’ll work from there.”

In one evening, Adam achieved more than he could have imagined. He now had a very important person back in his life and he was getting started with this new part of his life. A perfect evening for the most part.


	2. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finds something she has to check out. 
> 
> Adam and Ronan go over limits.

Eureka, Washington was like most 0f the west side of the state, green, wet and in view of one of the many volcanoes in the rocky mountain range. They had the privilege of seeing Mount St. Helens on clear days. 

While Blue hasn’t spent much time in Washington, she came to tell that this place is something special. There was something magically running through the roots of the town and even though she wasn’t psychic, she could always find someone who was. 

Gansey, who, in preparation of moving there, bought an historical apartment building. Three floors, six bedrooms. Not Monmouth Manufacturing, but something close. They had their own rooms on the first floor. Blue wasn’t sure if she was ready to let him back in her life in that way. 

The town was two streets, New Town and Old Town. Gansey took Old Town to find any information he could, so Blue walked New Town. 

The buildings were new for the most part. They looked when planned and less of a mix bag. She stopped and asked a few people if they've seen anything weird but they acted as if she killed their pet. She didn’t know if it was a thing for town to not like outsiders but she tried her best to eb someone they would want to like.

But nothing was working. She hoped Gansey would have a better time but wouldn't be surprised if he was. Two weeks in and she wasn’t regretting a thing. She is reminded of everything that she didn’t care about him but there are the small things that she missed with all of her heart.

Mint for one.

She turned and walked down a neighborhood to take a different way home. She passed some houses turned into businesses. She took time to appreciate the hand painted signs and considered going inside. She would have plenty of time to discover and see everything this town had to offer. It wasn’t something to do in one afternoon.

She passed by one sign and knew she had to go in. A psychic house. She turned to the white pouch and knew she had to go inside. Since leaving home, Blue avoided psychics and anything having to do with that part of her life. But now she was back to a life of magic dreams and this was step one.

There was a phone number written in white letters against the purple background. It does say he could walk in without an appointment. She wasn’t planning on finding a job, even less one having to deal with predictions and card tricks, but she couldn’t pass the feeling away.

She opened the door and went inside.

There was something missing. That was the first thing she thought when she closed the door. It was missing something that made it home. It was quiet, too quiet for her taste. The house didn’t feel like it was overflowing with people. And it smelt like apples. It was missing everything that made something like this feel like home.

But nothing will ever beat home.

After this, she really needs to visit home. See her mom, the psychics, Henrietta. Maybe Gansey would even come.

A woman, dressed in jeans and a white shirt greeted her. “Hello, are you looking for your future?” The woman's eyes flicked over her body. “Oh, look at you.”

“What about it?” In that moment, she couldn't have been any more Virginian when it came to her accent. She stood out when she spoke with that and the women smiled even more.

“Rebecca!” She yelled from down the hall. Another woman entered the room. It was starting to be a little party in the entrance way. “Look at her.” It didn’t take Blue longer than a second to realize what they were talking about. Her psychic battery. For a second she wanted to pull the plug for them. She wasn’t something to stare and gawk at.  “I’m Rebecca,” they shook hands even though Blue wasn't sure what was going on between them. “And this is Analiegh. Come with us.” Blue followed. “I knew something was going to walk in today, didn’t I, Ana?”

“Something along those lines.” It took Blue a second to realize she was looking at twins. It was a strange feeling to see them, like something was off about the house and the people living in it.

In the back, was a kitchen that led outside to the back yard. It was blue and green and there was a lot to look at. A girl was stealing on a stool and looked up when they entered.

“Is she a psychic?”

“I don’t believe so,” Rebecca answered. “But she is special.”

They all smirked. “I think we might just have a spot for you, if you’re interested.”

  
  


Ronan attached the leather cuff to a chain, tying Adam’s hands together. Adam gave them an experimental tug, they didn’t give, kept his hands limited. 

“Keep your hands above your head,” Ronan growled in his ear. He would do anything in that moment as long it kept Ronan there with him. 

Adam wrapped his fingers around the headboard.

Ronan traced his finger over the plans of Adam’s chest, squeezing and massaging the skin and muscles randomly. He stayed clear of his nipples until Adam was completely related. Slow, his finger brushed over Adam’s nipple. Playing with it until it was hard before moving to the over, making sure to watch Adam’s reaction. 

Adam, for the most part, was trying to hold back all the noises he wanted to make. He was still trying to figure out this thing they had going between them. This was nice and felt almost right but Adam still didn’t understand the relationship between them. Were they together? Was this just a fun game? 

All thoughts went from his head when Ronan hand brushed his dick. He choked in a breath and fought to his hands on the head board. He opened his eyes and stared up at Ronan. There was something almost serious about his expression. Adam could really tell how much his safety mattered.

“Color?” Ronan prompt.

It took Adam a second to choke out green. Everything was amazing. This was just what he wanted-what he needed.

Ronan stopped it all right there.

Ronan got off the bed. He was still fully dressed but Adam could see how turned on he was. Adam tried to sit up but thought better of it. Ronan didn’t say he could move his hands after all.

“You want something?” And this was the hard part.

Since they started to have physical scenes, which started the night after the club, Ronan almost always made Adam ask for what he wanted. Part of Adam was relieved at this but another part, the submissive part, wanted Ronan to tell him what was going to happen. He couldn't tell if it was because of Adam’s lack of experience or Ronan wanted you to get to know what he wanted but Adam had just about enough.

But that didn’t apply right now. Right now, Adam wanted Ronan’s hands on him. Be the reason he came. And then for him to return the favor. 

“You know what I want.” He controlled his breathing. 

“That didn’t answer my question. We can end this now, if you want?” There was no part of Adam who wanted that, he would do almost anything to keep this from ending, but something surfaced inside from the back reaches of his mind that reminded him that he has work in the morning and he would need to sleep. He has the presentation after all and if he doesn't sleep-

The click of a chain brought him back to the present. Ronan was removing his cuffs. “Wait-” he choked out but he gave in without a fight. He was completely turned off now and there was no stopping his mind now.

“I lost you for a moment,” Ronan commented as he put away the cuffs. 

“Sorry-”

“Don’t.” That was one thing Ronan wouldn’t expect. When Adam tried to apologize for something he did wrong, when he lost himself from reality, Ronan told it wasn’t a problem. At some point, Adam knows, Ronan would get pissed enough and wouldn't want him around. 

“Okay.” He would agree even if he didn’t. He would try to give Ronan everything he should have over the years.

“Parrish,” there was a moment's pause, “would you like to go over the contract and sign it? It would make it official.”

Official? That meant something. Maybe Ronan would have him just a bit longer if he did. And he really wanted that.

“Yes, please.” Another thing Ronan didn’t allow was the use of honorifics. There were many times where Adam wanted to slip and call him sir or something along those lines but Ronan forbade it. He said it wasn’t time. Maybe now?

“Get dressed.” Adam did and Ronan came back with a stack of papers. “Read it over carefully and ask questions.”

Adam did as asked.

THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS 

The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive. 

FUNDAMENTAL TERMS 

The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore his sensuality and his limits safely, with due respect and regard for his needs, his limits, and his well being. 

The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.

Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.

Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above. 

ROLES

The Dominant shall take responsibility for the wellbeing and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.

If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant with notice. 

Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above he shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and he shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take. 

COMMENCEMENT AND TERM

The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception. 

This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The Commencement Date (“The Term”). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately. 

SERVICE PROVISIONS 

The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstances further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above. 

DOMINANT 

The Dominant shall make the Submissive’s health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive’s life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above. 

The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive’s body at any time in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise. 

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant. 

The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform his duties in service of the Dominant. 

The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates his role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide. 

In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive’s body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention. 

In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract. 

In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to his health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant. 

The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment 

The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant. 

The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive. 

The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times. 

SUBMISSIVE 

The Submissive accepts the Dominant as his master, with the understanding that he is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally.

The Submissive shall obey the rules (“the Rules”) set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.

The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of his ability. 

The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain his good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise. 

The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember his status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.

The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure himself sexually without permission from the Dominant. 

The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument.

The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint. 

The Submissive shall always conduct himself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as Sir, or such other titles as the Dominant may direct.

ACTIVITIES 

The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2. 

The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them. 

SAFEWORDS 

The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of safewords. Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands. 

The Safeword “Yellow” will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive has a question or there is something that needs to be brought to the attention of the Dominant

The Safeword “Red” will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant’s action will cease completely with immediate effect. 

CONCLUSION

We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below. 

He got to the bottom and looked to Ronan what to do next. "Do you agree to it all?" He nodded.

"I do." From his research, he knows that this contract can be as serious as marriage.

Ronan took a pen and signed his name, Adam followed.

"Rules.” A new page was set down in front of Adam. “Cross out anything you don't agree with."

APPENDIX 1

RULES 

Obedience: 

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). He will do so eagerly and without hesitation. 

Sleep: 

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of six hours sleep a night when he is not with the Dominant. 

Food: 

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain his health and wellbeing. 

Personal Safety: 

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put himself in any unnecessary danger. 

Personal Qualities: 

The Submissive will conduct himself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. He must recognize that his behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. He shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant. 

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant. 

Adam agreed with all of it. It didn’t seem hard or unreasonable. Ronan took the last page before he could read. 

“These are your limits. You know what those are, right?” For a second Adam thought he was going to have to fight but it quickly left him as he realized that Ronan was just looking out for him. Something a good dom would do. 

“Yes, I understand.” He sidled Adam to the first page.

APPENDIX 2

Hard Limits

No acts involving fire play 

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof 

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, or piercing, 

No acts involving children or animals 

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin 

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body. 

“These all sound reasonable,” Adam commented when done. 

“Good.” Ronan handed Adam the pen again. “I want you to fill in the blanks on these. These are what you want to do and what you would be open to.”

Adam slowly went through and answered the questions.

Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive? He thought for a minute. He tried to think back to his research hoping it would help. 

“What if I don’t know?” he asked carefully. Ronan watched him for a long moment before answering. 

“We can come back to this whenever you want. Just write what you know.” 

Just like telling Ronan what he wanted, it was weird and strange to write down everything he wanted Ronan to do. So he wrote one word, sex. That would be good for now and he could come back to it later.

Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive? Adam had a better clue for this one. They have tried a few things. Vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, cock rings, to name a few. 

Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive? And there was a list of every possibility that Adam could think of. He skimmed the list and crossed out a few he didn’t think he would like. He glanced up to Ronan to see if he somehow offended him. There was no movement or look that showed any dismay. 

What is the Submissive’s general attitude about receiving pain? Adam wasn’t so sure about it, but it was on a 1 to 5 scale, so he put done 3.

How much pain does the submissive want to receive? He put the same answer, 3.

The last question: Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive? And, of course, there was a list of many options. Adam went through and crossed out ones he didn’t want but of course if it was to be a punishment, it had to be something he didn’t like.

Once he finished, he slid the paper over to Ronan.

“That all?” Ronan asked, taking the page and reading it over. 

“All I can think of.” There was a small part of Adam who worried that he would pick the wrong answers and this would be done. They were just getting started and he knew that some subs and doms don't mesh well.

But when Ronan looked up at him, he knew that it would take more than a few wrong answers to break up whatever they were building.


End file.
